<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inari's Blessing by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920665">Inari's Blessing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AR, Age Regression, Brainwashing, F/M, Hypnosis, Kitsune TF, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl's crush rejects him, and so she turns to the spiritual to try and make her wish come true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inari's Blessing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry. I don’t think I can love you like anything but a brother.”</p>
<p>That was what he had said. That was what had set her off. That was why she was here. She knew it was why, and yet…</p>
<p>Her heart still ached after all of that. She wished he could just take it back. She wished that they could go back to a normal relationship. Where it’d just be her and him and nobody else. But ever since he started seeing other people, ever since he started drifting away from her, she started feeling her heart closing in on itself…</p>
<p>“Why did this had to happen…” The heart-broken girl muttered as she walked up the broken steps leading to the shrine hidden in the back of her town. She always went here to pray for fortune and good luck, but that wasn’t why she was here this time. She was here to make sure that she’d get what she wanted.</p>
<p>Her name was Yuki. As her name indicated, she was as gentle as a snowflake. But that gentleness could’ve become something much worse, if not for what had happened in her youth. If that hadn’t happened, she would’ve stayed inside and shut herself away. That was the kind of girl that she was at heart.</p>
<p>And thanks to him, she had changed. She had gotten the chance to really live. Because he stood up for her. Because he protected her from those bullies. And because of that, she fell for him.</p>
<p>His name was Tetsu. And his name really was true. He was made of iron. No matter what people threw at him, he kept up his smile and his promise to her. That he’d help her smile. But…</p>
<p>“Why can’t you just make me and me alone smile, Tetsu-Onii-chan..!?” Yuki shouted into the darkened clouds above, tears running down her eyes and into the plain school uniform that she wore. </p>
<p>She hadn’t gone home to change after her rejection. Heck, she barely left the spot where he had told her the bad news until after it got dark. So she was not just a little wet from the rain that had poured down, but she was looking worse for wear than anything around her. Despite the shrine grounds being in disarray for years, they still looked more natural and at peace than her…</p>
<p>“I hate this. I hate this more than anything. Why did you have to come into my life, only to leave it like this..?” She muttered, ignoring her surroundings as she pressed onward. She had something more important to do than to stand and gawk at the scenery.</p>
<p>She needed to pray. She needed the comfort that it gave her. Even if it didn’t actually do anything, the fact that the shrine silently listened to her complaints was good enough for her. And so she’d kneel down, right in front of the decrepit building, and slowly say her prayer…</p>
<p>“Please. Please listen to what I have to say. Please, from the bottom of my heart, let somebody hear this…” Yuki muttered as she slowly kneeled down onto her knees, before pushing her face down against the stone path below. “I beg any single god out there… I beg any single spirit, youkai, anything. Just listen to me…”</p>
<p>She took a deep breath. She could feel her body trembling. The cold was getting to her. She couldn’t believe that she’d get the shivers like this. Maybe if he had listened to her and made her his girlfriend, she wouldn’t be feeling this way. She wouldn’t be subjecting herself to this torture…</p>
<p>“Make… Make Onii-chan mine… Take away everyone, and make him mine and mine alone…” She muttered, her heart aching the more she spoke. She didn’t want to acknowledge that she had lost. She just wanted him all to herself.</p>
<p>The wind slowly blew past her, as it seemed like nobody answered her. Just like every other day. Because she knew these prayers didn’t do anything. They never did. It was a placebo. Just by going here, she felt better even if it didn’t do anything.</p>
<p>But a placebo only works for so long. And when she desperately needed it, there was nothing it could do. Since there was nobody to grant her wish, she was just forced to lie there, crying her heart out about how she had been scorned…</p>
<p>“Ara. Arara. What do we have here?” </p>
<p>Yuki’s eyes suddenly snapped open as she heard that voice, only to see a strange woman standing in front of her. A woman who was wearing a delicate kimono that served to cover most of her body, yet expose just enough of the parts of her that mattered. The perfect show of confident sex appeal…</p>
<p>“W-What… Wh-What are you..?” The young girl, so unimpressive compared to the beast in front of her, couldn’t comprehend what she was looking at. Had… had she been able to finally get through to a god..?</p>
<p>The stranger smiled as she kneeled down to look the girl in the eye, slowly putting her clawed fingers onto that gentle cheek. “My my, that fierce expression. That lust, that need… You’re exactly the kind of girl that could end up as one of us…” The kimono-clad woman said, giggling to herself slightly as she gently kneaded the cheek.</p>
<p>“O-One of… You’re a Youkai..?” Yuki asked, her panic fading. She shouldn’t be worried. If somebody listened to her, that meant that they had something good in mind for her. Maybe they could help her get back her Onii-chan…</p>
<p>The stranger shook her head as she stood back up, her fingers now tapping against her chin. “I wouldn’t quite say that.” She mused, as a pair of tails became apparent when she turned around. “Though I wouldn’t consider myself a god either. I suppose you could call me…”</p>
<p>“...Inari.”</p>
<p> The kimono-clad fox chimed as she turned back towards the girl on the ground, motioning for her to stand. “Those prayers of yours, the ones you’ve been giving me ever since you came here for the first time, they pale in comparison to this one. What happened, little lady?”</p>
<p>“You… You heard every single one of them?” Yuki asked as she stood up, and the fox-tailed woman nodded in turn. “W-Why didn’t you show yourself? I wanted to… I wanted to make sure that everything went right, shouldn’t I be allowed to know if somebody heard..?”</p>
<p>Inari shook her head. “We’re not supposed to show ourselves normally. Not in the presence of mortals. But…” She mused, slowly using those tails of hers to caress her guest. “I’ve grown quite fond of your devotion. Even if this entire shrine has fallen out of favor, even if worship’s turned into a thing of the past, you’ve single handedly let us keep existing.”</p>
<p>“...That… that was all my doing?” The girl had to ask to confirm, and the nod was all she needed in return. “T-Then, you can help me for what I’ve done, right?” She asked again, hope quickly filling her expression. Through what seemed to be a miracle, she finally had a chance to make things right.</p>
<p>Her foxy friend smiled this time, as she put her hand on the young girl’s head. “I can help you, but I want to warn you, just because you’ve been such a good girl.” She chimed, as her voice suddenly turned serious. “The only way I can help you requires you to sacrifice something. The greater the sacrifice, the more I can help you.”</p>
<p>Yuki smiled back, not deterred by what she said. In fact, this was the smile of a girl who had nothing left to lose. The idea of sacrificing parts of herself to get what she wanted, the love of the boy that she wanted for so long, was exactly what she needed.</p>
<p>“Take it all, Inari-san.” She said, without a hint of worry or hesitation. She knew this was what she wanted. “If it means I can have Onii-chan back, then I’ll do anything. If you want me to get more sacrifices too, I’ll gladly do that!” She giggled, a crack appearing in her eye as the full extent of her obsession became apparent.</p>
<p>Inari let out a soft giggle of her own, putting her soft hand on the girl’s head. “You don’t have to sacrifice others to get what you want. At least, not yet.” She explained, before taking a deep breath. “But since you want to sacrifice it all, then I’ll gladly help you along.”</p>
<p>Yuki didn’t exactly understand what she was getting at, until she felt the foxy woman tug on her hair. To her surprise, it didn’t hurt. It was like something was being pulled out of her, something precious to her. Something that should never ever be removed…</p>
<p>*POP*</p>
<p>And yet here she was, faced with the thing that left her body as easy as anything else. A bright yellow orb, the manifestation of… something. At least, that’s what she thought it was based on what she had read.</p>
<p>“Look closely, Yuki. Your humanity.” Inari explained, as she brought that fist-sized orb up to her mouth… Before swallowing it with the same sort of ease, the bulge travelling down her throat as she let out a satisfied sigh.</p>
<p>Just as it made contact with the foxy woman’s lips, a shock rushed through the young girl’s body. A shock that would change her forever, causing her to let out a gasp of pure pain. A gasp that contained the very last bits of humanity clinging to her form…</p>
<p>Her heart was beating. Racing, even. It was like she was staring death in the face, that was what it felt like. It masked every other feeling, making her utterly unaware of what was happening to her body.</p>
<p>She was growing. She was aging. She was becoming a beautiful thing. A creature with power beyond her wildest dreams. Something utterly inhuman, and something that would be able to do exactly what she wanted for so long…</p>
<p>When she opened her eyes again, there was a mirror in front of her, courtesy of Inari. And when she looked at herself, she couldn’t believe it.</p>
<p>Sitting there, with her clothes nothing more than scraps adorning her body, was a much older version of herself. She looked like she could be in her thirties, yet there was no negative sign of aging. Her breasts, her hips, her body… Everything about her former self had been turned into something much more impressive.</p>
<p>“I… I’m…” Yuki muttered as she put her hand up against the mirror, noticing the claws on her fingers. While it would’ve made her scream before, it just made her smile at this point. Her loss of humanity, and becoming something like the foxy woman…</p>
<p>Inari giggled as she snapped her fingers, causing the mirror to disappear. “You’ve become just like me. An Inari. And unlike yours truly, you don’t have anything to bind you.” She explained, reaching out to help the matured girl onto her feet.</p>
<p>“An Inari…” The ‘younger’ girl let the word dash around on her tongue, before smiling from ear to ear. Yes. She liked this. Especially as she felt her newly grown tails swing around. Such a wonderful feeling, to feel like she had the power to change things…</p>
<p>She paused as she looked at herself once more. It was good to be like this, but… She needed to be more. And thus, she wrapped her tails around herself.</p>
<p>Her breasts grew another two cups, making them about the size of her head. Her hips spread out, making her fit for breeding. Her waist grew narrower, making both sets of assets stand out even further, and finally…</p>
<p>As her tails retracted, she now wore a flame-adorned kimono. One that emphasized her curvature just like the one Inari wore. She was ready. She knew what to do…</p>
<p>“Thank you, Inari-san.” Yuki chimed, as she turned away from her, already making her trip back to the town at large.</p>
<p>Inari tilted her head, just a little. If only to be playful. “Where are you headed, Yuki?” She asked, even if she knew the answer. And the words that came from her ‘sister’ certainly emphasized it.</p>
<p>“To Onii-chan’s. He’ll be mine again soon.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Tetsu didn’t know what to think when he went to bed that night. He didn’t expect Yuki to come up to him and let all of her feelings spill out like that, but he had to be truthful with her. If he didn’t, she’d just go on thinking that they could be lovers, when…</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Yuki.” He muttered as he laid his head down on his pillow. He needed to sleep this off. He hoped that once he got the rest he needed, he’d feel the courage to tell her why he turned her down with more clarity…</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the handsome young man that had once protected the lonesome girl didn’t realize that just by turning her away once, he had set fire to it all. And the sweet scent that filled his room was a direct result of that.</p>
<p>“What’s…” Tetsu muttered as he felt the scent brushing up against his nose. It made him shiver as he slowly tried to look around his room, wondering what the source could be.</p>
<p>A giggle ran through his ears. An ethereal giggle, one that he had become almost a little too familiar with. But it sounded too forceful to be her. There was no way that she could be here…</p>
<p>“Who’re…” He muttered, his eyes starting to flicker as his vision grew hazy. The smell was making it harder to think and harder to do anything. As if it was meant to incapacitate him and leave him as little more than a sitting duck in the face of whatever wanted him as its prey…</p>
<p>The giggle grew louder, and he heard something scratching against the foot of his bed. He tried his best to look down, but all he saw was a vague shadow-like figure. A figure that filled him with dread, just like anything he never understood.</p>
<p>“Oh, Onii-chan. You kidder.” The giggling voice spoke up, and it was impossible to deny it. There was only one person who would call him Onii-chan. And that person had been turned down just earlier today…<br/>Several flames flickered into existence, each resting upon the tip of a tail. And using them, it was easy to see the girl, or rather, woman, who had been hounding him. The bombshell of a fox that had called him by the same nickname as Yuki…</p>
<p>“Who are you? Why did you call me the same thing that Yuki did?” Tetsu asked, his eyes struggling to stay fully open thanks to the fragrance that still filled his body.</p>
<p>The kimono-clad woman giggled as she climbed onto the bed, sighing sweetly as she hovered over him… “You don’t recognize me, Onii-chan? I thought you’d never forget me.” She said, her hurt feelings echoing through her tone.</p>
<p>“Y-Yuki!?” He quickly cried out as the revelation hit him like a freight train, his body overpowering the fragrance as he leapt up. “H-How? Why? E-Explain, please!”</p>
<p>She giggled as she saw his panic, cherishing it beyond anything else. It was so infrequent that she got to see him having been caught so off guard that he’d act like this. “Inari-san was nice enough to bless me by making me into an Inari, and she told me that I could do anything like this… So I decided to come and make you mine. And I won’t take a no for an answer this time.”</p>
<p>Tetsu didn’t like what he was hearing. He didn’t understand what exactly she meant by any of this, but if she would willingly turn herself into a foxy demon like this, then… “Yuki, it’s not worth it! You have to-”</p>
<p>“Sssssh.” </p>
<p>Yuki placed her fingers on his lips, silencing him before he had a chance to talk too much. All while a single flame lit up on her fingertips, drawing his expression towards the flame. A flame that seemed a little too pale…</p>
<p>“Look closely, Onii-chan. I took something from you. Something important.” Her words were deranged, and it became all the more apparent as the young man saw himself reflected in the embers of that flame. “What would happen if I extinguished this..? Erasing it forever, like my hope for your love..?”</p>
<p>He wanted to answer, but he couldn’t. Not with his eyes focused on that flame. Not when he had been lured into staring at a demon’s mesmerizing abilities. All he could do was stay quiet and watch, as she’d snuff out the very thing that would keep them from being together…</p>
<p>The flame went out. Crushed by her palm. And the effects were immediate. Tetsu’s body shrank, his physique regressing into nothing. His height becoming a thing of the past, and his greater understanding of various topics fading away. The thing that had been snuffed…</p>
<p>Was his ability to age.</p>
<p>As he looked at her, his heart was not filling with dread anymore. In fact, all that he could feel as he looked at her was a sense of... Safety. She was a bigger woman, and… To be honest, she was exactly the type of woman that he had a thing for. Even with his regressed body and his partly regressed mind…</p>
<p>“Y-Yuki…” Tetsu muttered, as he tried to crawl away a little. He still needed to try and save himself from whatever she had planned. Just because she was a bit too scary for him. But he couldn’t get away, not as long as those tails were still near.</p>
<p>They pulled him closer, into her arms. And the smell that had incapacitated him came back. It was her fragrance. Her pheromones. Her lust for him, manifest. “Ssssh. No more of that. No more ‘Yuki’. Just Onee-chan. Okay?”</p>
<p>He listened, and the words danced around inside his head. Her scent was making it harder and harder to think, and that made it easier for him to accept whatever she was saying. It had to be the truth, it was coming from Onee-chan after all…</p>
<p>“Onee-chan…” Tetsu muttered, snuggling into her soft body a bit more. “Onee-chan smells nice…” He muttered, speaking his mind as he always did. He was always so honest, especially when it concerned pretty ladies like the one in front of him.</p>
<p>Yuki smiled as she slowly disrobed herself, letting her kimono disappear into a burst of soft flames before laying down on the bed, keeping the boy close as they both bounced slightly from the impact.</p>
<p>“There’s something nicer than my smell, Tetsu-kun.” The older woman said, as she slowly pushed her tails against his back. “You know what it is, don’t you?” She said, her voice sounding more and more ethereal…</p>
<p>He didn't know. But thanks to her smell, and thanks to her goading, he didn’t need to know. All he needed to do was push his hips forward and force his cock, exposed thanks to his clothes having disappeared as he regressed, into her waiting hole…</p>
<p>The passion and the heat of the moment washed over both of them. Both the transformed Onee-chan, and the former Onii-chan. They could feel their breaths collide, they could hear their hearts beating as one, and as the older woman locked her legs around the boy, the rest came naturally.</p>
<p>He thrust forward, she began to moan. He leaned forward to bite into one of her nipples, and the milk that one would expect from a fertile female poured into his throat. With the extra sustenance, he thrust once more, causing his Onee-chan to squirt out a little more from both the hole below and her nipples in tandem.</p>
<p>This was what Yuki had always wished for. She had wished for a loving life with the boy that she loved. And though she had to go through all of this to make him hers, she was satisfied. Because not only did she have him all to herself…</p>
<p>Now, he truly loved her just as much as she loved him. Even if she had to mess with his mind to make him think of her as the elder sister that he had loved from the bottom of his heart. Not the younger and meeker sister that he had to protect, only to turn away when it mattered most.</p>
<p>But now, as he reached his immature climax and shot the small droplets of seed that only a kid could into her pussy, and as the energy that the intimacy brought him slowly left his body… He could only rest against her form, knowing that he was safe in her arms. Just like she had always been safe in his.</p>
<p>Though their relationship had been in danger, it had now been saved. And until the very end, she would protect him like he always had.</p>
<p>Because she was his Onee-chan. And she loved him, oh so very much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>